


of all the stars in the sky, you always shined the brightest

by starberryteas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, he plans, kageyama wants his proposal to go well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starberryteas/pseuds/starberryteas
Summary: His plan was simple so far: cook Hinata breakfast, take him out on a date to a park to play volleyball, treat him to one of those milk tea drinks he liked so much, get him a ticket to an Adlers game, take him out for dinner, and once they went home, propose.He supposed the plan wouldn’t be too hard to execute, if Hinata was getting suspicious then he would try to make it seem like a normal date on their off day.Kageyama froze, remembering the most important thing: the ring.orKageyama plans on proposing to Hinata.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 12
Kudos: 242





	of all the stars in the sky, you always shined the brightest

**Author's Note:**

> “there is never a time or place for true love. it happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment.”  
> ― sarah dessen, the truth about forever

Kageyama wasn’t one for marriage proposals. He’d been present for a few, been told people were getting married, but he never considered how’d he do one. He’d probably propose with a volleyball, if anything. His boyfriend would enjoy it, he always guessed. He and Hinata always shared a love for volleyball, why wouldn’t he propose with something they both loved?

Then, Tsukishima just _had_ to ask Hinata one day how he wanted to be proposed to in their shared “Karasuno First Year Group Chat” or as coined by Yachi, KFYGC. Kageyama was in practice when Tsukishima asked, having to read back the chat when he was on his way back to his and Hinata’s shared apartment.

[moon meanie] Hinata, question.

[dumbass <3] what ??? im busy rn tsukki

[yacht-san] If you had a question you don’t have to use the group chat, Tsukki !!

[moon meanie] Sorry, but it’s too late.

[moon meanie] What’s your ideal marriage proposal like?

[dumbass <3] WHAT

[gucci] oh ! good question, tsukki!

[moon meanie] Kageyama’s in practice, he’ll probably forget to back read the chat.

[moon meanie] So, what would it be?

[dumbass <3] i’m not telling u !! that’s for me and tobio to know

[moon meanie] Oh, so you’d tell him and not me?

[dumbass <3] WHY DO U EVEN WANT TO KNOW

[moon meanie] Was discussing it with Yamaguchi, and he wondered what your ideal marriage proposal. He said volleyball, and I suggested the king would probably regale you with his serves.

[dumbass <3] WHAT ?? why are u guys even discussing my marriage proposal im-

[yacht-san] Oh that’s cute !! A serve proposal !!

[gucci] if anything its a normal conversation to have!

[gucci] so ?? ur answer :0

[dumbass <3] ah ,, well i guess i wouldn’t want anything to be too grand !!

[dumbass <3] whatever tobio does i’ll be super super happy !!

[dumbass <3] even if he serves a volleyball to my face >:T

[yacht-san] Cute !!

[moon meanie] Okay, not too grand. If you read this mark this down, king.

[dumbass <3] what !!

[dumbass <3] tobio theres no rush ily !!

[gucci] pls tell me he’s not in practice

[dumbass <3] he still is T-T tobio i hope u know i won’t let u beat me !!

[dumbass <3] don’t even think of proposing first !!

[yacht-san] Oh! A competition!

[moon meanie] Of course it is. Who’s winning?

[dumbass <3] i am !! by one :))))

[dumbass <3] i’ll be in the lead, tobio !!

[gucci] this’ll be interesting!

[yacht-san] Monitoring the MSBY Black Jackals Twitter rn !!

[moon meanie] I’ll be in charge of the Adlers’ Twitter.

[dumbass <3] WHATHHT

[gucci] i’ll take their own accs!!

[dumbass <3] bye 

[dumbass <3] i won’t lose to u, tobio !!

[yacht-san] Is that your way of saying “I love you”?

[dumbass <3] of course !!

[gucci] cute !!

[moon meanie] ugh

That was when he plotted his next move: Operation Marriage Proposal to The Love of My Life Hinata Shouyou, or OMPTTLOMLHS. A very long name, he observed, but it was all necessary. He wouldn’t let Hinata beat him this time, and his boyfriend deserved the sweetest proposal Kageyama could give him.

So, he started planning. He reached their shared apartment as he thought of a list of ways to propose, walking into their living room to reveal a sleeping Hinata Shouyou on their couch watching a Schweiden Adlers game.

Kageyama rolled his eyes, putting his bag down in the hallway and walked to Hinata, kissing his forehead. Hinata stirred, smiling as he met Kageyama’s gaze. “Hi,” he said sleepily, kissing the edge of Kageyama’s mouth.

“Hey,” Kageyama greeted, a small smile on his mouth as he watched Hinata melt into their couch. “Watching one of my games?”

Hinata nodded, moving to stand up from the couch. Kageyama backed away slightly before putting his arms around Hinata’s waist, pulling him in close. Hinata reciprocated the action, smiling mischievously. “Did you read the chat?”

Kageyama nodded. “You won’t lose to me?”

Hinata giggled, wrapping his arms around Kageyama tightly, like he didn't want to let go. “Yeah, but no rush, okay? You mean so much to me, and we don’t need to rush anything.”

Kageyama hummed, letting his head rest on top of Hinata’s hair. “I know. No rush for you either, okay?”

Hinata melted into Kageyama’s touch, sighing happily. “Yeah. What do you want for dinner?” He asked, his voice soft, often happening whenever they started to get domestic. 

Kageyama hid his smile in Hinata’s hair. “You’re cooking?”

Hinata hummed happily, looking up to face his boyfriend. “You’re tired from practice probably. Let me cook you something!” Hinata exclaimed, his eyes full of excitement and wonder.

Kageyama refrained from closing his eyes, Hinata’s brightness a little too much. Though, he pursed his lips to hide a smile, Hinata’s bright demeanor always making him happy. “Do we have ingredients for curry, then?”

Hinata looked up. “Yes! I have your family recipe from Miwa-san!”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “I think Miwa-nee spoils you too much.”

“Your sister _does not_ spoil me! If anything, I spoil you with my _amazing_ cooking!” Hinata exclaimed, releasing his arms from Kageyama’s body to cross his arms, trying to look menacing.

“Whatever,” Kageyama muttered. “Your cooking is alright.”

“Boo, Tobio.” Hinata pouted. Kageyama noticed Hinata’s demeanor change slightly, his shoulders drooping as his avoided reaching Kageyama’s gaze. “I hope I don’t mess up your family recipe.”

Kageyama huffed, pulling Hinata to his chest. He put a hand on Hinata’s cheek, making him look up. “Shush, you. You won’t mess it up. You never could.”

Hinata smiled fondly, Kageyama recognizing such a look from when they used to play with each other during their time in Karasuno. “I’ll make the best curry ever,” Hinata said, determined.

Kageyama rolled his eyes, pulling Hinata closer and kissing his head. “Okay. I’ll be waiting, then.”

Kageyama let Hinata go, Hinata kissing Kageyama’s cheek before bouncing his way to their kitchen. Kageyama let out a sigh before sitting on the couch, pulling out his phone and opening his notes app.

 _Operation Marriage Proposal to The Love of My Life Hinata Shouyou begins now,_ Kageyama thought, smiling to himself as he wrote down the steps he’d be taking.

He first needed to find a day they were both free (“Shou, where’s your calendar?” “On my phone! It’s next to the remote!”) and plan out that entire day.

Though, he was sure that the day would go by unexpectedly with Hinata, so he made some adjustments to leave open any space where something might go wrong.

His plan was simple so far: cook Hinata breakfast, take him out on a date to a park to play volleyball, treat him to one of those milk tea drinks he liked so much, get him a ticket to an Adlers game, take him out for dinner, and once they went home, propose.

He supposed the plan wouldn’t be too hard to execute, if Hinata was getting suspicious then he would try to make it seem like a normal date on their off day.

Kageyama froze, remembering the most important thing: the ring.

He opened his contacts, immediately finding the group chat he had for the Schweiden Adlers.

[You] Guys, I’m planning on proposing to Shouyou soon. I need some help.

[hoshiumi-san] WE’RE ALL EARS KAGEYAMA !!!!

[ushiwaka “JAPAN”] Yes. What do you need help with?

[You] Where’s a good place to buy a ring?

[hirugami (the adlers one)] ah, ring struggles?

[Romero Nicollas] I know a good place in Brazil! The rings are full of jewels.

[hoshiumi-san] WE COULD GO TO BRAZIL FOR YOU

[hoshiumi-san] GET U A VERY GOOD RING KAGEYAMA !!

[You] I appreciate the offer, but I’d like it as soon as possible. I’ll pick it up before practice tomorrow.

[ushiwaka “JAPAN”] I suggest the ring shop across the street from our practice gym. I heard that the rings are very shiny there.

[hoshiumi-san] YEAH USHIJIMA AND I CAN COME WITH YOU

[hirugami (the adlers one)] i’ll cover you, like make excuses with the coach!

[hirugami (the adlers one)] good luck with proposing! he’ll definitely say yes!

[hoshiumi-san] YEAAAAH !!

[hoshiumi-san] lets go to the shop then tmr !!!

[ushiwaka “JAPAN”] I’ll accompany you two. Good luck, Kageyama. Hinata will be very happy.

[hoshiumi-san] GOOD LUCK !! HINATA SHOUYOU WILL BE SO EXCITED !!!

[Romero Nicollas] Yes, good luck! Shouyou is sure to say yes!

[Heiwajima Toshirou] good luck, kageyama-kun! best wishes for you and hinata shouyou!

[Sokolov Tatsuto] i’ll be waiting for the wedding invite, haha!

[You] Thank you for all the help and wishes, I really appreciate everything. Oh, and one more thing.

[hoshiumi-san] what :000

[You] Can I get a discount on one of our game tickets? I want to get Shouyou one.

[hirugami (the adlers one)] of course! i’ll give them to you tomorrow after you buy a ring.

[hirugami (the adlers one)] you don’t need to pay at all! the adlers budget should be able to pay for it.

[You] Thank you, Hirugami-san.

[hirugami (the adlers one)] no problem! good luck again!

[hoshiumi-san] YEAH BEST WISHES KAGEYAMA !!

[Romero Nicollas] Good luck!

[Sokolov Tatsuto] best of wishes!

[Heiwajima Toshirou] wishing you the best!

[ushiwaka “JAPAN”] Good luck. It will all turn out well.

Kageyama put his phone down, smiling slightly at his teammates’ support. He was glad to have people supporting his decision to propose.

He turned his head to the kitchen, hearing Hinata singing a song in Portuguese that he seemed to really like, playing it often when there was silence in their apartment. Kageyama hummed along quietly knowing some of the tune, looking up good ways to make tamago kake gohan.

Kageyama jumped as soon as he felt arms around him, halting his search and the humming he was doing. He relaxed as soon as he felt Hinata kiss his neck, sighing into his hair. 

“Curry’s almost done,” Hinata said, nuzzling his cheek into Kageyama’s shoulder.

Kageyama hummed, putting his phone down and letting his hands run through Hinata’s hair. “It smells amazing, Shou.”

Hinata brightened, giggling as he kissed Kageyama’s next. “I’m so excited to eat it!” He exclaimed, meeting Kageyama’s gaze. “Egg on top, yeah?”

Kageyama snorted. “Of course, dumbass.”

Hinata tightened his hold on Kageyama, smiling as brightly as he could. Kageyama let himself breath against Hinata’s chest, excited to spend every single day with Hinata, married and happy.

* * *

“What ring are you thinking of buying?” Ushijima asked as Kageyama walked with him and Hoshiumi to the jewelry shop across the Schweiden Adlers practice gym, glad it was within close proximity.

He was also glad that Hoshiumi and Ushijima offered to join him, he wasn’t exactly sure how he was going to pick a ring out. 

He had thought about it before going to sleep the night before, staring at Hinata’s face as they silently talked about volleyball, Hinata drifting to sleep just before midnight. He noticed Hinata left the window next to their bed open, but didn’t make a move to close it since he didn’t want to disturb Hinata’s sleep.

He stared at the night sky, how the light of the moon seemed to illuminate Hinata’s sleeping form, and he knew. Hinata needed a ring that would make him shine brighter than he already had, the stars and moonlight unable to beat the shine he had.

“Shiny,” he decided to say. “Needs to be bright.”

“Oh! Like those platinum rings?” Hoshiumi asked.

Ushijima grunted. “I think Hinata would like the gold rings. They are shiny, and they might compliment his eyes.”

Kageyama hummed. “That’s smart.”

“If you’re considering a different job, Ushijima-san, be a stylist! You have a good eye!” Hoshiumi exclaimed.

Ushijima nodded. “Thank you, Hoshiumi. I’ll consider after a few years. You won’t be able to get rid of me yet.”

“Of course not! But I’ll be waiting for you to become a stylist so you can make me cool clothes!”

Kageyama huffed. _Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to bring these two along._ “Hoshiumi-san, why do you think platinum rings would look good?”

Hoshiumi shrugged. “I’ve heard the silver is a little more shiny than the gold. Though! I agree with Ushijima-san on the gold rings! You should get him that!”

“If I may,” Ushijima interjected. “You should buy him one of those silicone rings so he can wear it on court, too.”

Kageyama looked up, intrigued. “Ah, those sports bands?” He asked. Ushijima nodded. Kageyama smiled, imagining what it would be like to see Hinata on the court with a silicone wedding ring, smiling as he showed off his ring to the crowd proudly.

“Smart!” Hoshiumi exclaimed. “Do you have enough money for one?”

Kageyama nodded. “I think I’ll get him a black one.” _Blends in with his uniform,_ Kageyama thought.

“I think he’ll like that a lot,” Ushijima commented. “Ready to go inside?”

Kageyama nodded, knowing exactly what rings to get for Hinata. “Yeah,” Kageyama said, meeting Hoshiumi’s excited gaze and Ushijima’s smile. “Let’s go.”

(“Did you get the tickets for the game, Hirugami-san?” Kageyama asked when he entered the gym, shoving the wedding ring box into his practice bag.

Hirugami handed Kageyama the tickets. “Got it all paid for. Good luck, Kageyama-kun. Can’t wait to see him wearing his ring.”

Kageyama nodded, he couldn’t more thankful for his teammates than at this very moment.)

* * *

Kageyama woke up before Hinata the morning he planned to propose to him. It was one of those rare days that their schedules aligned.

He’d been extra careful with the location of the two rings, putting it in his bag that he used for practice since Hinata never touched it (“Your practice clothes are so smelly, Tobio!”). He hoped Hinata hadn’t gotten a hint from his teammates, too, Kageyama realizing Hoshiumi and Ushijima being extremely careful with what they said around Hinata in the last couple of days.

Waking up at Hinata’s side was a normal occurrence for Kageyama, he normally had volleyball practice earlier than his boyfriend, causing him to wake up much earlier. Today, though, Kageyama inhaled the scent of his boyfriend’s hair as he shuffled closer to him, putting his face in Hinata’s soft, orange locks. He relaxed as he slowly opened his eyes, revealing Hinata’s wide eyes looking at him fondly.

“Good morning, Tobio,” Hinata said, smiling as Kageyama shifted slightly to hold Hinata to his chest. “Still tired?”

Kageyama hummed, hearing Hinata giggle as he kissed Kageyama’s jaw. “Game was tiring yesterday,” he mumbled, loud enough for Hinata to hear.

Hinata tightened his hold around Kageyama, pressing kisses to his neck. “Well, we have a day off. We can sleep in all day.”

Kageyama shook his head, sleep still filling his head. He wasn’t going to let their day off together be just them sleeping in, he had to get Operation Marriage Proposal to The Love of My Life Hinata Shouyou in session. “Nah, waste of our day,” he said, explaining his reason of denying Hinata’s offer of sleeping in.

“It’s not a waste, stupid,” Hinata whispered. “If you’re tired, we can just lounge all day. Y’deserve it.”

Kageyama released his grip on Hinata’s waist, running his hand through Hinata’s hair as Hinata’s eyes fluttered shut. He raised an eyebrow, poking Hinata’s cheeks. “You’re just saying that because you want to sleep in.”

Hinata smiled, giggling with his eyes still closed. “Maybe.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes, moving Hinata’s bangs and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “You sleep, then. Let me make you breakfast.”

Hinata peeked an eye open slightly, gazing at Kageyama with a small smile. “You sure?”

Kageyama nodded. “Let me do it. Sleep.”

Hinata hummed, closing his eye and letting his hands fall limp on Kageyama’s sides, small breaths coming out of his mouth. Kageyama slipped through Hinata’s arms, putting their blanket over his sleeping form. 

He entered their kitchen, ready to set his plan in motion. He quickly made some tamago kake gohan, and made two cups of coffee. He rushed over to his practice bag that was near their bedroom, pulling out the two rings and putting them in his sweatpants pocket. He rushed back to the kitchen to finish the coffee, putting in the many amounts of sugar that his boyfriend liked in his coffee.

He felt arms around his waist, Kageyama turning around slightly to plant a kiss on Hinata’s head. Hinata hummed, putting his head on Kageyama’s shoulder as he got back to work on their coffee. “How much sugar did you put in?” Hinata asked.

“Like, five packs,” Kageyama replied, picking up the two cups. “Let’s go to the table.”

Hinata released his hold on Kageyama, walking happily to their table. Kageyama smiled, _he’s humming that Portuguese song again._ Kageyama placed the coffee cups down, hearing Hinata’s excited scream. _“Uwah!_ Tobio, tamago kake gohan!” He exclaimed, sitting in his chair. “You’re so sweet!”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Whatever, dumbass. Don’t get used to this special treatment.”

Hinata giggled, shoving as much food as he could into his mouth. “I love your cooking so much!” Hinata exclaimed, ignoring Kageyama’s previous comment and humming as he put more of the tamago kake gohan into his mouth.

Kageyama smiled fondly as he ate, Hinata eating was always a sight he’d never miss out on. Sure, he was a bit messy, but Kageyama loved it when he became so immersed into his food, eating like there was no tomorrow. He was always so happy eating, Kageyama loving his boyfriend’s happy, smiling face when there was amazing food on the table.

Kageyama drank his coffee, playing with the ring box in his pocket. He’d put the silicone ring into his other pocket, unsure of when to give it to Hinata. He was nervous, if anything. His teammates had assured him that Hinata would say yes, and he was sure Hinata probably would, too.

That didn’t stop his heart from pounding against his chest every time he thought of the proposal, though. What if Hinata didn’t like the ring he picked out? What if he didn’t want to wear the silicone ring when he couldn’t wear his actual wedding ring? What if he didn’t like the plan Kageyama had to propose to him? What if he proposed first?

“So,” Hinata said, interrupting Kageyama’s thoughts. “What should we do today?”

Kageyama, even if he did had plans, wanted to let Hinata choose what to do. He’d have to adjust his plans, but he did leave space in between certain moments, so he supposed it was fine. “What do you want to do, sunshine?”

Hinata blushed at the nickname, his smile getting wider as he processed Kageyama’s question. “Well, I was hoping to go to this new milk tea shop that opened across the street! Can we go?”

Kageyama mentally cheered, knowing this was something he wanted to do. “Of course, I’ll treat you,” Kageyama said.

Hinata raised an eyebrow. _“You?_ Treating _me?”_

“Don’t act like it’s such a surprise,” Kageyama grunted, finishing the last of his coffee. “I bought you meat buns all the time when we went to Karasuno.”

Hinata hummed. “True!” He sipped the last of his coffee, banging the cup to the table. “Ah! And we should go to the park and practice some volleyball! I miss your tosses!”

Kageyama snorted, more because this was more on schedule than Kageyama thought. “Right, I haven’t tossed to you since our last day off- which, mind you- was two weeks ago.”

“Two weeks is a long time, Tobio,” Hinata said, crossing his arms from where he sat. “I also miss playing together! Which, brings me to something…” Hinata trailed off.

Kageyama raised an eyebrow, watching as Hinata stood up, returning with two envelopes. He passed one to Kageyama, Kageyama taking it with caution. He read the front of the envelope, his eyes widening at the very apparent Olympics symbol. “Shouyou…” He whispered in shock, raising his head to look at his boyfriend.

Hinata smiled, his eyes glazed over with tears as he showed his envelop to Kageyama. “We’re going to play together, Tobio! We’re going to the Olympics!” Hinata exclaimed, beaming so bright he could rival the sun.

_The sun rivals him, he’s so much brighter._

Kageyama let his body control itself rather than holding back, immediately standing up to hug Hinata. Hinata seemed to know where this was going, so he jumped up, Kageyama catching him in his arms and spinning him around. Hinata cheered, bending in to kiss Kageyama as his spinning came to a slow.

Kageyama kissed back, feeling his boyfriend’s slightly chapped lips against his own. They tasted of coffee, sweet and full of love. Kageyama smiled against Hinata’s lips, pulling away slowly.

They were still so close, their lips just barely touching. Hinata peered at Kageyama through half lidded eyes, dazed and so very excited.

“Give me lots of tosses,” Hinata whispered against Kageyama’s lips. “Let’s show everyone what Karasuno’s former freak duo can do.”

Kageyama snorted. “We’ll be Japan’s freak duo. We’ll beat all of them and win gold.”

Hinata grinned, letting out a watery laugh. “I’m so happy,” he said, his gaze meeting Kageyama’s own.

Kageyama let himself smile at this, running his hands through the back of Hinata’s hair. “Good,” he mumbled, their lips closer than they were just moments before. “I’m happy, too. Very happy.”

Hinata chuckled. “You’re so beautiful when you’re happy, Tobio.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes, pushing their lips together once more to hide his flustered face. Hinata always tended to make him feel happy, so when they pulled apart and Tobio whispered sweet nothings against Hinata’s lips, he could tell he made Hinata so very happy, too.

It was a fulfilling day, to say the least. Kageyama thought he’d forget about the proposal, but when the time came to give him the Adlers tickets Hirugami got, he felt nervous once again. They’d finished practicing volleyball at a nearby park, the promise of playing in the Olympics together clear in their heads. 

They changed their plans around, Hinata wanting to practice before going to the milk tea shop and then buying take out to eat at home. With the plan laid out, Kageyama was planning to propose right as they ate their take out at their house. He mentally prepared himself for the proposal as they ordered meat buns after buying milk tea, Kageyama paying for everything.

They held hands on the way back to their shared apartment together, Hinata smiling and swinging their hands the entire way back. Kageyama only smiled at this, his boyfriend humming the song he always did when he was happy.

“Why’d you pay for everything? You never offer to,” Hinata said as they sat down at their table, eating meat buns and drinking their milk tea.

Kageyama shrugged. “Well, you looked really happy when I offered to pay. Your smile is really nice, you know,” Kageyama said truthfully. He was a little _too_ straightforward, but that didn’t stop him. He was so close.

Hinata flushed, smiling with pieces of meat bun in his mouth. “Dummy, you’re so sappy.”

Kageyama snorted. “I know, dumbass. Is it too much to want to treat my boyfriend?”

Hinata shrugged. “I guess not. I’ll take advantage of this moment, then! Let’s go to the grocery store! I’ll cook you more pork curry!”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “You don’t have to, you know.”

“Well duh,” Hinata said, sticking out his tongue. “But I love you! And you deserve the best!”

“You do too, dumbass. We can get pork curry tomorrow,” Kageyama said, a little flustered by Hinata’s previous comment.

He held the silicone ring and the Adlers ticket in his hands underneath the table, a little nervous as Hinata tilted his head in confusion. “Tomorrow? Why not today?” Kageyama huffed, putting the Adlers ticket on the table along with the silicone ring, sliding it closer to Hinata. Hinata’s eyes brightened up as he read the ticket. “Woah! A ticket to an Adlers game!” Hinata exclaimed. “I’ll cheer you on so much! I’ll be your biggestー”

Kageyama, noticing Hinata stopped talking, looked up. Hinata’s eyes widened as he took in the sight of the silicone ring. Kageyama, taking advantage of Hinata’s silence, took the ring box out of his pocket and walked in front of Hinata.

“Shouyou,” he started, not having a speech prepared. He took in a deep breath, letting himself continue. “You’ve always meant so much to me. From the day we met until now, the impact you’ve had on my life has always been apparent. You’ve helped me escape a nightmare I wasn’t able to leave behind before, helped me see the beauty of friendship, helped me realize that so many people loved me.

My grandfather always told me that if I got really good at volleyball, someone even better would come and find me. I didn’t know what it meant at first, and I thought I’d never know the true meaning. But then I met you, and now I understand. I understand that you’ve always been the strongest person I’ve ever met.

So, Hinata Shouyou, will you marry me?”

Kageyama opened the ring box, revealing the golden ring that had an infinity symbol on top of it, littered with tiny diamonds. A symbol for their infinite love, Kageyama observed. Their eternal, evergreen love.

Hinata put a hand to his mouth, his mouth agape as he stood up out of his chair, tears filling his eyes. _“Yes,”_ he said, his voice shaking. “Yes, Tobio, yes! _A thousand times, yes!”_

Hinata jumped at Kageyama, putting his arms around him. Kageyama stood up, Hinata smiling widely as a few tears escaped his eyes. Kageyama steadied him, feeling tears in his own eyes. _Shouyou said yes,_ he thought, full of joy. He felt Hinata pull away slightly.

“Put the ring on,” he said, his voice watery but ecstatic. “It’s so pretty.” Kageyama hummed, sliding the ring onto Hinata’s finger. Hinata stared at his hand, eyes full of tears and fondness as he looked at the ring. “It’s so pretty,” he repeated, a few tears sliding down his face.

Kageyama snorted, brushing away Hinata’s tears with his thumb. “You’re so pretty,” Kageyama whispered, causing Hinata to laugh.

“You’re so smart, you and your Adlers ticket and silicone ring,” Hinata mumbled, smiling as he looked at his own wedding ring.

Kageyama hummed. “It’s for when you play, dumbass. Can’t wear a ring on court.”

Hinata smiled, the sun from their window hitting his face like he was an angel. “Yes! I can wear my ring any time because of it! Gwah, I’m so excited, Tobio! This is so exciting!”

Kageyama pulled Hinata to his chest, feeling Hinata embrace him back with as much strength he could muster (hint: a lot). “I’m glad you like it, sunshine,” he whispered, loud enough for Hinata to hear. “I’m so happy.”

Hinata giggled. “I love it so much, Tobio. I love you, I love your smile, I love your wedding rings! I can’t wait to spend my whole life with you.”

Kageyama huffed, pressing a kiss to Hinata’s head. “I love you so much,” Kageyama said into Hinata’s hair, Hinata laughing as it tickled his head. “You deserve to be happy everyday, and I hope when we’re married, that’s how our life would be.”

Hinata nodded, face pressed into Kageyama’s chest. “We’ll be so happy, Tobio. I’m so happy. I feel like I’m going to cry, I’m so happy!”

Kageyama held Hinata to chest, smiling as wide as he could. He felt Hinata press kisses to his neck, Kageyama melting into Hinata’s embrace. 

(“I have your ring under our bed!”

Kageyama stilled. “My… ring?”

Hinata huffed. “I was going to propose on your birthday because it’s so close, dummy! You beat me.”

Kageyama smiled, pressing a kiss to the side of his fiance's mouth. “I win this time, Shouyou.”

Hinata beamed, running a thumb on his wedding ring. “I won’t let you beat me next time, my love. I’ll show you.”

“At the Olympics, let’s see who’s silicone rings will get found by the crowd the fastest,” Kageyama challenged.

Shouyou smiled, eyes full of determination. “It’s on, Tobio.”)

* * *

[ushiwaka “JAPAN"] Congratulations, Kageyama!

[hoshiumi-san] CONGRATS AAAA CAN I BE UR BEST MAN KAGEYAMA

[hoshiumi-san] OR HINATA !!!

[Romero Nicollas] Congrats!

[hirugami (the adlers one)] knew he’d say yes! congratulations!

[Heiwajima Toshirou] congratulations to you and hinata!

[Sokolov Tatsuto] Congratulations!

* * *

[You] [image attached]

[You] I won.

[dumbass <3] and i said yes !!

[moon meanie] What.

[yacht-san] Congrats you two !!

[gucci] congratulations, hinata and kageyama!!!!!

* * *

[You] Miwa-nee.

[You] I found my somebody even stronger.

[Kageyama Miwa] He would be so proud of you and happy for you.

**Author's Note:**

> marriage proposal fluff :) hope u all enjoyed !!
> 
> twitter: @starberryteas


End file.
